Warriors: Into Darkness
by Split Web
Summary: A peculiar horror has reached the forest. Cats are dying from abnormal throat cuts and wounds, but it happens while they sleep. The beloved StarClan leaders come together to create a prophecy that is only suited for one cat: Webpaw. The young apprentice may be what it takes to save the forest and the Clan cats.


_**Author's Note ;;**_

_I do not wish to claim the Warrior Cats series as my own. That goes to the authors of the series. However, the characters and plot belong to me. I would like to dedicate this book to Midnight, for inspiring the character of Webpaw and to Tigger, who is running with his fellow warriors in the stars._

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader Smokestar – large thick-furred gray tom

Deputy Streamfoot – gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Cricketclaw – small brown tabby tom

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Badgertail – long-haired black-and-white tom

Mistyeye – short gray she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Softpaw**_

Finchtail – light gray tom  
_**Apprentice, Hickorypaw**_

Redfeather – reddish-brown she-cat

Curlfur – dark gray tom with matted fur

Icepetal – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Snailheart – brown-and-white tom with a shortened tail

Rootclaw – dark brown tabby tom

Mintwhisker – white tom with a gray patch on his back

Apprentices (over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Softpaw – silky very pale gray she-cat

Hickorypaw – black tom with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Whiteshell – thick white coat with green eyes, expecting Snailheart's kits

Tawnybird – cream furred tabby, mother to Smokestar's kits

Elders

Torntail – black she-cat with patches of fur missing from her tail

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader Conestar – brown tom with green eyes

Deputy Tumbletail – silver tabby tom

Medicine Cat Mapleclaw – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Shrubpaw (gray tom)**_

Warriors

Pebblestripe – brown tabby she-cat

Troutfin – silver tom

Mouseheart – small brown she-cat

Leafstep – golden brown tom with amber eyes  
_**Apprentice, Honeypaw (golden she-cat)**_

Flintface – dark gray tom

Queens

Appletail – brown tabby she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader Patchstar – black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Deputy Claweye – dark brown tabby tom, missing one eye

Medicine Cat Ravenwhisker – black tom

Warriors

Amberwhisker – tortoiseshell she-cat

Longstripe – dark cream tom

Volefang – small brown tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Lakepaw (blue-gray she-cat)**_

Puddlestep – thin gray tom with blue eyes

Swiftflight – black tom with white paws and gray tail

Elders

Seedfur – mottled brown tom, former medicine cat

**WINDCLAN**

Leader Fernstar – gray she-cat with darker flecks

Deputy Spottedfeather – brown-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat Bramblefang – golden tabby tom with twisted teeth

Warriors

Rosepool – sleek brown she-cat

Smalltail – gray tom with darker stripes, missing part of his tail

Dawnlight – golden brown she-cat  
_**Apprentice, Muddypaw (brown tabby tom)**_

Whiteface – black tom with a white patch on his muzzle

Cedartail – quick brown tabby tom  
_**Apprentice, Mosspaw (brown-and-white tom)**_

Queens

Lilydust – sweet orange tabby

Elders

Moletail – orange tom, virtually blind and deaf

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Jacks – black tom with patches of brown and white, lives in the barn

* * *

PROLOGUE

_A breeze whispered eerie nothings throughout _the darkened forest. Clouds gathered in the sky, black as soot, covering the twinkling stars. Now, with the night at its full peak, not even the moon peering through holes in the shaded puffs could light up much. Fog began to swirl around twisted roots of what is known as the notorious StarClan grounds.

The sound of paws thudding against cold stone was all that could be heard. Dry pads scraped against rock, giving off awful noises that was akin to slicing claws against bark. Two cats emerged from the pines, one a fiery ginger hue and the other a bluish-gray. Both of their flickering eyes were confident in concentration.

Both felines found a place on the cool grass and settled. A river wound next to the flame colored tomcat, its peaceful rippling being taken in by the pair.

Finally, the blue she-cat sighed. Her breath came out in an oddly shaped wisp, curling and disappearing into the night air. The other cat carefully shifted his paws out evenly. He gave his tail a swift flick before sweeping it across his limbs.

"Firestar," the bluish-gray cat murmured softly, her voice silky and yet strong, "I'm glad you had made it tonight. I know things haven't been the same since Sandstorm . . ." She trailed off when she saw a glint of pain in the ginger tom's emerald eyes.

"Yeah. You're welcome, Bluestar."

Firestar exhaled deeply. It had only been a few sunrises since that day; the day his beloved mate Sandstorm was forever lost. She had disappeared from the ranks of StarClan right before the former leader's eyes. Her pale ginger pelt had turned into static nothingness, then fuzzed, then like that, the poor warrior was gone.

Every StarClan member had mourned over the loss of such a great cat. Even now some, such as Firestar, were still trying to get over her. Unfortunately, Sandstorm's tragedy would always be remembered, just like the day she had died on earth.

Bluestar ran her soft tail over Firestar's flank. "I don't mean to be rude, but I must discuss this prophecy with you."

"I know. I should be stronger than this." the ginger tom said quietly. He managed to straighten out his shoulders and back. His new posture gave him a broad and serious look that only the best of the best could show off. Bluestar twitched his whiskers, looking at the sky.

"As you are aware of," she began, "the forest is becoming a home for danger once more. We knew the days would swiftly pass and new horrors would strike the Clans. But, I've been keeping my eye on ThunderClan."

Firestar nodded. His former Clan had shrunk in size, as did the three other Clans. Cats had seemed to be dying in their sleep, yet no one knew what was doing the killing. Medicine cats would find the bodies of warriors still in their nests, but with a fresh cut on the corpses' throat. Elders, however, were targeted the most. It would happen to the strongest warriors, or the healthiest elder. Nothing could stop the nightmare.

"We've got to do something about this. A task such as the one I am asking for can only be done by a cat who we all know does not back down from anything. I believe I have found our hero." Bluestar said, looking at the river as if it would tell the future or something. The ginger tom dipped his head, peering down at the crystalized was as well.

Nothing seemed to be breaking Bluestar and Firestar's concentration. Not even the howling winds or the falling acorns that dotted the ground. They were too focused on their task; coming up with a prophecy.

It was not easy work, that's for sure. The tom grunted, giving up too easily. He looked over at Bluestar, who's face was narrowed.

"You gave up too fast." she muttered, opening her eyes. "But I have come up with a prophecy."

Excitement bubbled within the former ThunderClan leader's gut. He leaned his figure forward, ears pricked in attention.

The old she-cat inhaled once, then spoke, "Only a web has the power to hold the forest and the Clans together."


End file.
